The Gundam Years
by bee3
Summary: duo's version of the wonder years...isn't it great what weird ideas you come up with in class?
1. Default Chapter

the gundam years- Duo Maxwell  
  
  
disclaimer: me? owning Gundam Wing? really? *cries* i wish. i do not own any papers mentioned either.  
  
lol i got this idea in my history lesson (British social and political history) just after the Black bird inncident so this is for jenny who agrees with me and Gypsy who canput a unique spin on anything......  
  
  
  
  
'Its outstanding! a real white knuckle ride!' said the daily mail  
  
'If only our lives had this much action, what an exciting life we would lead' the national inquirer  
  
'A tale of inner struggle with a bottle of humour poured in' The daily telegragh  
  
  
The Gundam Years, the memoirs of Duo Maxwell pilot 02  
  
  
  
Hiya there folks, my name is Duo Maxwell better known as Gundam pilot 02 or Shinigami. And i'm here to tell you the highs, lows and laughs of my days of being a Gundam pilot.  
First of all i'll give you a little bio on my co-pilots:  
  
01 Heero Yuy aka the perfect soldier,  
this guy saved me too many times to count. He's a brown haired, prussian eyed, cold hearted assasin. beware the threat of omae ou korosou, though because he will carry it out. He is now better known as Vice Minister Dorlains boyfriend.....  
  
03 Trowa Barton aka the silencer,  
Trowas a little on the quiet side. he piloted the Gundam heavy arms and was usually paired off with Quatre. He too has saved my ass before. his special abilities included his amazing circus stunts he still lives and works with his sister at the circus.  
  
04 Quatre Rababer Winner aka Space heart,  
I bet you've all heard of Quatre right? well for those of you that ain't he's the heir to the Winner empire, enjoys the violin and is a pacifist. But he didn't fight unless it was absoloutley vital and would always ask them to surrender first.  
  
05 Wufei Chang aka The dragon aka "wu-man",  
Wufei pilots the gundam shenlong nicknamed "Nataku". he now works as a preventer and is an awesome fighter beware that kantana of his though its sharper thanit looks!  
  
And now you've been introduced to my co-pilots i think its about time to begin......  
  
  
  
  
What do you think?   
bee 


	2. The Amazing Heero Yuy

dude! wheres my gundam?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: do i look like i own it??  
  
  
I know everyone is dieing to hear about our little skirmishes with oz but i thought you might like an inside view on the other pilots because you can get hold of a bio anywhere...  
  
Now i know every one calls me the jokester of the group and that i have been known to attention seek but i must say, speaking as a gundam pilot, that the person who had the showiest arrival to earth was none other than Heero Yuy.   
  
i mean come on! not only does he just barely miss Minister Dorlains shuttle he destroys about five suits on entry and then loses his gundam! Then he somehow meets Relena threatens her and steals an ambulance..... hmmm why wasn't my entry like that???!!!! how does he do it?  
  
Here are the other pilots opinions on it....  
  
Quatre: Duo? what do you mean how does Heero do it? what does he do?..... Oh that.. i think Allah must guide him because no mortal can do that.  
  
Trowa: ..... Its Heero what do you expect?  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! i do not know how Yuy does "it" whatever it is!...He is a true soldier he lives for fighting just like i do!   
  
Heero: ..... How do i do what? That? Omae ou Korosou Duo!!!! don't call her that again!  
  
So there are the other pilots and Heeros veiws on how he does what he does i think its more of a he's just really, really lucky and he has the Great Shinigami as his friend so of course he's gonna go far!  
But of course you won't want just our views on the subject will you? you'll want some of the Women who know him to give their views aswell won't you?  
  
Hilde Shreibaker: Heero? well he's just a very good pilot Duo! You're not jealous are you?  
  
Relena Dorlain: heero's just Heero duo, he's not a God or anything...he's just a very good pilot your not envious of him are you?  
  
Dorethy Catolonia: Yuy? Hmmm he's a good pilot nothing more your envious of him aren't you?.....  
  
Sally Po: Heeros just a very good pilot Duo! he was trained as a perfect soldier.... your not.. Well theres no need to take that tone! you could of just said that your not jealous of him nicley....  
  
And there we have it folks the people who know Heero Yuy the best including heero himself now lets move on to Quatre!  
  
  
how was it? constructive critisicim gladly accepted.....  
bee 


End file.
